Gone
by CathGilLove
Summary: Gil and Catherine are married and have a twoyearold twins, Joshua and Ella. Lindsey, now 11 and the twins are the most important things in their lives. What will happen when they go missing?
1. Chapter 1

Set prior to Christmas Angels

1?

"Okay, Lindsey, after school I want you to go next door to the daycare and wait with the twins. Gil and I have to go testify in court."

"Did you get into trouble?" Lindsey asked, munching through her cornflakes.

"No," Catherine said, rolling her eyes as she moved quickly around the kitchen. "It's just for a case. I promise someone will be there to pick you up. Either me, your dad or a sitter, okay?"

Lindsey nodded.

Ella toddled in wearing a shirt but no overalls. Joshua scampered in a few minutes afterward, completely butt-naked.

Lindsey giggled. 'Mom, look."

Catherine turned around and groaned. "Hey, what did you guys do to Daddy?"

"Daddy is soaking wet," Gil sighed, coming into the kitchen.

"Okay, don't drip on the carpet," Catherine smiled. "Linds, can you help with these two?"

Lindsey nodded and picked up her younger sister.

* * *

"Okay, have a good day hon," Catherine smiled, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Mom! Gross! Not in front of people!" Lindsey growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Bye, Dad," Lindsey waved at Gil, who waved back then he unbuckled James from the car seat.

Catherine gave each of her twins a kiss. "You guys be good, and Mommy and Daddy will see you this afternoon, okay?"

Ella smiled. "Bye-bye Mama." She leaned over in her mother's arms and gave Gil a big kiss. "Bye-bye Daddy."

"Bye-bye Mama," Joshua echoed. He hugged his little arms around his father. "Bye-bye Daddy."

Catherine watched as the twins toddled off into the daycare centre with one of the carers. "Why does it always hurt to watch them leave?"

Gil wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Because they're our babies and they're growing up."

Catherine sighed. "That could be it." Her free hand rested on her flat abdomen. "When are we going to tell them that I'm pregnant?"

"How about I cook dinner tonight and we tell them then?" Gil asked, as they walked back to the car. "It'll take a bit of explaining to the twins."

Catherine bit her lower lip as she buckled up in the car. "I don't want them to be hurt or confused. It's a big deal to have a younger sibling. I don't want them to be jealous."

Gil squeezed her hand and started the car. "I'm sure everything will be fine. We have great kids, Cath."

Catherine smiled broadly at him. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

Catherine felt sick in the stomach as they approached the daycare centre, but thought it was just pregnancy.

She and Gil walked over to the daycare centre and Catherine looked confused.

"They're not in the playground."

"Maybe they're playing inside."

Catherine nodded. "Probably."

"Mr and Mrs Grissom!" the daycare owner, Julie said. "What are you doing here?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "To get the twins and Lindsey."

Julie narrowed her eyes. "But they're gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Gone. Their uncle picked them up."

Catherine's eyes flashed to Gil's. "Warrick, Greg or Nick?"

"None of them. Someone called Andrew."

Catherine went pale and Gil pulled her against him, supporting her weight. "You just let them go with someone we don't know?"

"Mr Grissom, as far as we know, he was their uncle. He said he was married to Mrs Grissom's sister."

* * *

"Grissom?" Warrick said, coming into the loungeroom. He started as he saw his boss stand up. He looked exhausted, and his eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Hey, Warrick," Gil smiled wanly. "Thanks for coming."

"I came as soon as I heard. Nick and Sara are on their way. Has there been any news?"

Gil shook his head. "All we know is that someone took them from the daycare." He sighed. "What I don't understand is why they went with him. Lindsey's a smart girl, and the twins always kick up a fuss if they're not with something they know."

"Are you thinking it might be someone you do know?"

Gil rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm thinking."

"Where's Catherine?"

"In the twins room. Nancy is with her. She's…she's not doing so well."

"Any communication from the kidnapper?"

Gil shook his head. "Brass has tapped all the phones. They've got an APB out." He looked at Warrick. "I want you guys to work the scene."

"Ecklie's…"

"I know it's Ecklie's but I don't want him on this. Neither does Catherine." He sighed. "I know I don't say it enough, but you guys are the best at this. And right now…Catherine and I need the best."

Warrick nodded. "Okay. I'll catch a lift with Nick and Sara." He put a hand on Grissom's shoulder. "We're here for you. Just ask."

Grissom smiled. "Thanks, Warrick."

* * *

"You're a big fat liar!" Lindsey cried, as she sat in the basement, clutching a hand of each of her siblings. "You said you were taking us to the lab to see mom and dad!"

"So I lied. Big deal."

"When my mom and dad find you, you're going to be in BIG trouble!"

Hodges sighed. "You know, you're exactly like your mother. You never SHUT UP!"

Ella began to cry, wrapping her arms and legs around Lindsey. Joshua began to whimper, and looked at Lindsey. "Potty."

Lindsey smirked at Hodges. "Now you've got a problem."

"There's a toilet there," Hodges said, pointing to a small annexed room.

"Nuh uh," Joshua said, shaking his head.

"He'll only use his potty at home. The one shaped like a frog."

Hodges looked at Joshua, who was crossing his legs. "What about nappies?"

Lindsey groaned. "He only wears the pull up underwear. The ones with Mickey Mouse and friends on them."

Hodges stared at Joshua and growled.

* * *

Gil met Nancy coming out of the twin's room. "How's she doing?"

Nancy shook her head. "She's been sitting on Ella's toddler bed, holding that stuffed ladybug and just staring into space. She needs her husband."

Grissom nodded and squeezed Nancy's hand in thanks as she passed. She shot him a brief but sad smile and then he went into the room.

The yellow room was dark, the lights turned off. The only illumination came from two small night-lights; one beside each toddler bed. One bed had a Superman coverlet on it, and a pair of Batman pajamas had been hastily thrown in a little man's haste to begin his day. His frog night-light shone brightly in the dark. He turned his view to where his wife sat. It was a Barbie coverlet, with pink pajamas also hastily thrown in Ella's eagerness to start the day. Mickey Mouse's cheerful face stared back at him from the nightlight. Catherine rested her head against the headboard, a stuffed ladybug in a death grip.

"I miss our babies," she said, tears glistening on her face.

He moved over to sit beside her, pulling her limp body into his arms. "Lindsey would not be impressed if you called her a baby."

Through her sniffles, Catherine managed a small chuckle. "You're right."

Gil pressed a firm kiss to her cheek. "We'll get them back, Catherine."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," she told him.

"Don't give up on me, Cath," he told her.

A knock came at the door and the parents looked up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have had a communication," Brass said.

Gil bolted off the bed. "What kind?"

"A note," Brass replied. "I…uh…" He glanced at Catherine.

"What?" Catherine asked, staring at him.

"It's not exactly a note I think you should see."

"Let me see it, Brass," Gil said, holding his hand out.

_Mrs and Mrs Grissom_

_I have your three children, Lindsey, Joshua and Ella._

_This is how pain feels. I hope you are feeling pain. It is what you have given to me_

_If you ever want to see your children alive again, keep your phone lines open and keep checking your mailbox._

_Do not bring the cops into this, or the children will die._

_If you try to trace me, the children will die._

_Tell everyone to back off, including your CSI's._

Catherine's eyes widened and she turned to Brass. "Have we lost them?"

"No,' Gil said firmly. He turned to Brass. "We have not."

"We want to take a look at any cases you and Catherine have worked on."

Catherine stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Do you know how many cases that could be? 48 hours, Jim! That's the most we have unless…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, and instead sat down on Ella's bed.

"We're doing everything we can," Jim assured them. "Hopefully we'll know more when Warrick, Nick and Sara finish at the scene."

Catherine felt a pain in her stomach, the minute the word "scene" was used. To her, the scene was where pain and horror were revealed to the CSI's and usually involved a body. It had never been something to even be remotely associated with her children.

Gil caught the look on her face and turned to Brass. "Keep us informed, okay?"

Jim nodded and left the room. Gil sat beside Catherine on the bed, holding her in his arms.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked him. "Anything could have happened to them and…"

"Shh," Gil murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm not calm, Cath. But I don't believe whoever has them would have sent us this letter if they weren't still alive." He hugged her, rocking her gently in his arms. "I'm scared too, Catherine."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"I want to go home," Ella whimpered, snuggling up to Lindsey.

"Me too," Joshua said. "Mr Hodges is being mean."

Lindsey sighed. "I know. But I bet Mommy and Daddy are working really hard so they can come get us."

"I miss Mama and Daddy," Ella said.

Lindsey stood up and walked up the steps to the door to the basement. She bashed against it. "Hey! Come down here!"

She heard footsteps and stepped back as Hodges flung open the door.

"What?"

"Let my sister and brother go home. They need their mom and dad."

Hodges raised an eyebrow. "Where did you hear about that routine? Watch too many TV shows?"

"Let them go home NOW!" Lindsey said. She folded her arms. "I can kick up a real tantrum when I want to."

"Oh really? Well I can also decide not to feed you if I want to!" He slammed the door shut.

"Yeah well, they're not gonna give you what you want if we're not in good condition!" she yelled back through the door.

In a huff, she made her way back downstairs and sat on the mattress, her head resting against the dirty wall. Ella and Josh snuggled up to her, and Lindsey pulled her jacket over them.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be going home soon."

* * *

Nick, Sara and Warrick sat opposite Grissom.

"So, what did the crime scene tell us?" Gil asked.

"What crime scene?" Warrick groaned. "The place was perfectly clean."

"It can't have been. There has to be something."

"Warrick's right, Griss. It was like the person wasn't even there."

Gil sighed. "Do we have anything?"

"Brass is running through names of people that work at CSI. We'll see what he comes up with."

Grissom nodded.

"Uh, I know no one wants to say this, but I think someone should," Sara said. "There's been no contact except that note and no confirmation about the kids. It's been three days, Grissom. The longer…"

"I know the statistics, thankyou Sara," Grissom spat out. "And don't even think about saying something like that around me or my wife."

"I'm just trying to be realistic. I know everyone's emotionally involved, but we have to be realistic. For all we know they could have been gone the minute he took them to wherever they are."

"Get out of my house," came Catherine's tired and angry voice.

"Cath…I was just trying…"

"I know, you were trying to give us the statistics. Well, fuck the statistics. I don't give a goddamn about what they say. My children are alive and the more you sit around babbling on about crap like that, the longer they are away from me. So unless you have something helpful, I don't want you in this house!"

Sara stood up. "I'll see you back at the lab," she told Nick and Warrick, and left.

Gil stood up and took Catherine in his arms. "Why don't you go lie down? Dr Michaels gave you some sedatives."

"I don't want to lie down!" Catherine cried out, her voice choked with tears. "I want my kids!"

Gil pulled her close and held her as her body shuddered with sobs. "I know, I know."

* * *

Lindsey's eyes widened as Hodges came into the basement with a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing with those?" She instinctively pushed the twins behind her.

"I want to give you parents extra reassurance that I've got you." He opened the scissors. "So we're going to just have a trim of hair from each of you."

"I don't think so," Lindsey said, pushing the twins further behind. "How about you give me the scissors and I do it?"

Hodges looked at her. "Yeah, I'm that stupid. Giving you a pair of potentially dangerous scissors. I wasn't born yesterday." He pulled Lindsey to him roughly, and snipped a piece of hair off.

"Take three from me. We all have the same colour hair…" Lindsey said, her eyes watering as he went towards her brother and sister.

* * *

Catherine tried to sleep. Her body was pressed up against Gil's and his arms kept her tightly to him. His hand was pressed against her belly, and hers covered it.

But she hurt. It hurt to be alive, to breathe, and not know whether their children were alive. She wanted to forget. Needed to forget that anything else existed but them.

"I know you're awake," came his murmur, as he pulled her a little closer.

She rolled over in his arms so that they were facing each other. "Can't sleep."

His hand traced her lips and he leant in to kiss her gently. "Me neither."

Her hands ran a path up his chest and locked her arms around his neck. "Can we…can we make love?"

He smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you so much, sweetheart. Please don't ever feel you have to ask me."

She nodded and pulled his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. She tugged his shoulders until he moved slightly, hovering above her.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want," he asked, letting his hands skim across her body.

"You. I want you. I want to feel you."

"I'm here, Catherine. And you always have me." He bent down and kissed her neck, nipping the sensitive skin gently. "Always."

* * *

Later, not breaking their intimate connection, he rolled to his side, and pulled her tight against him. "Everything's going to be alright, Cath. I promise, everything's going to be alright."

Gil felt her sob against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He kissed the top of her head and then, allowed himself to cry with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sara rubbed her eyes. "It's been four days."

Warrick glared at her. "Thanks, Sara. We're all aware of how long it's been."

"Hey! Don't take your frustration out on me. I'm doing the best I can."

"For the record, Sara, what you said to Griss and Catherine was out of line," Nick said, staring at the reports.

"Someone has to be realistic."

"It doesn't have to be them," Warrick shot back.

Brass hurried in. "We've got a lead."

They all stood up quickly.

"What?" Nick asked.

"We were looking through the employment records and there is one person who has consistently called in sick for four days."

"Who?" Warrick asked impatiently.

"David Hodges," Brass said grimly.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not there!" Grissom cried, enraged into the phone. "And why didn't you tell us you were going there!"

"Because I knew you'd come," Brass sighed. "And Grissom, they're not at his house. But neither is he. At least we have more of an idea of who has your kids."

"But you don't know where they are, Jim!"

"We're looking into it. Just sit tight and we'll call you when we know more."

Grissom growled low in his throat as the call disconnected. "Goddamn you, Brass."

Catherine appeared by his side. "What's going on? Who was it?"

"It was Brass. Hodges has them."

Catherine stared at him for a few moments. "Oh god, you're serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like that, Catherine," Gil said, a little more harshly than he intended.

Catherine sat on the couch. "I know, I just never thought…how…never mind that, where are they?"

"They checked Hodge's house and there's no one there." He sighed and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Brass said they're checking everything they can."

"It's not fast enough. He could have hurt them or…"

"Mr Grissom?" One of the uniformed officers entered the house. "Captain Brass is on his way. There has been another communication from the kidnapper."

"What kind of communication?" Gil asked.

"I don't know sir. I was just told to make sure you stayed here."

* * *

Half an hour later, with a screech of tires, Brass pulled up in front of the Grissom home. He went inside and found Gil on the couch, Catherine curled up in his arms.

Gil gently nudged his wife. "Cath, sweetheart. Jim is here."

Catherine almost bolted out of his arms. "The kids?"

"We got another message," Brass said. "Delivered with the mail this morning."

Gil glared at him. "Did you talk to the postman? What about the officer that picked up the mail, where is he?"

"We checked them out, nothing." Brass sighed. He looked at Catherine, who looked like she was about to collapse. "I really don't think…"

"Read it, Jim," Catherine growled.

"It's not so much what you want to read," Brass said. "It's more what came with the letter."

Catherine paled. "What?"

"Three locks of hair. Same colour as your kids hair. No skin tags though."

Catherine began to cry and Gil slowly lowered her to the couch, keeping her in his arms.

"What else?"

"The note states they're not dead, but they do miss their parents. And if their parents know what's good for them, they'll come up with 3 million…a million for each child."

"We'll get it," Gil said, holding a sobbing Catherine to him. "We'll find it."

Jim sat on the chair opposite to them. "Bad idea, Gil. We know who it is now. You don't want to be giving him anything."

"They've got our kids, Jim," Gil ground out.

"You know as well as I do that there's more chance of getting them if we DON'T give Hodges anything."

Gil glanced at his wife and then at Jim. "I'm going to put Catherine to bed."

"No," Catherine told him.

Gil made her look into his eyes. "Cath, you're pregnant. It's not good for the baby for you to be under this stress. Please sleep for awhile."

She nodded slowly and her arms wound around his neck. Gil lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom.

He settled her down and gave her two tablets and some water. Catherine shook her head at him.

"Cath, please. The doctor wouldn't have prescribed them if he didn't think you needed them."

With a sigh she downed the tablets and the water and slipped under the covers. Gil pulled them up and kissed her forehead. Before he could leave, she grasped his arm.

"Stay? For awhile?"

He smiled. "I'll be back. Just let me talk to Jim and I'll come back."

She nodded. "Listen to him, Gil. Please?"

He kissed her. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

When he slipped into bed beside her a few minutes later, she snuggled up to him, placing his hand on her abdomen. He smiled and with his free hand, stroked her back gently.

"I love you, Catherine," Gil told her. "I love you very much. We'll get through this. You know we will."

"I know," she murmured, drowsy with sleep. "And I love you too. Just as much."

* * *

Warrick cursed. "Have you guys seen the morning paper?" he asked Nick, as they wandered out to their cars.

"Do I want to?" Nick asked.

Warrick handed it over. "Take a look."

The front page story was about the Grissom children and the ramblings of a reporter who wondered if Hodges really did exist, or were the Grissom's trying to hide their own crimes.

"Man, Catherine's gonna have a heart attack when she sees that," Nick says, his eyes wide. "We better get over there and make sure she doesn't see it."

* * *

Grissom unfortunately had already seen the paper, and had also seen the reporters on their front lawn. Thankfully Catherine was still sound asleep, on another two sedatives.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Warrick and Nick pull up outside.

"I'm glad to see you," he said, letting them both in through the throng of reporters.

"Did you call Brass?" Nick asked.

Grissom nodded. "They've been out there since before the paper was delivered. I didn't know anything about it until I saw the front page."

"What about Catherine?"

"She woke up around three and I gave her some hot cocoa and some sleeping tablets. I'm hoping this can be sorted out before she wakes up."

"Griss, you're going to have to tell her. Even if the reporters are gotten rid of, people in the streets, your neighbours are going to know," Warrick pointed out.

"I don't want to tell her. She's going through enough at the moment. She's pregnant and I don't want her under anymore stress."

"Grissom, man, don't you get it! Those reporters out there are accusing you and Catherine of murdering your kids! They're going to be crawling into your lives!" Nick cried.

"I know that, thankyou," Grissom glared at Nick.

"Hey guys, what's all the noise about?" Catherine asked, wandering out. She rubbed her eyes and Grissom took the opportunity to shove Nick and Warrick in front of the windows to draw the curtains.

Catherine narrowed her eyes and looked at Gil. "What's going on? Is it the kids? Have they found them?"

Nick and Warrick glanced at Gil who sighed.

"Cath, let's sit down for a minute, okay?"

Her eyes widened. "They're not…"

"No, they're not dead. I promise," Gil said, sitting down beside her. He stroked her forehead and smiled at her. "Cath, because the police haven't found Hodges and the kids yet, the reporters are making up some ridiculous stories."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're saying some dreadful things, baby. Things that we know, and that everyone who knows us well knows, are not true."

Even in her sleepy state, Catherine caught on to what he was implying and she crumpled into sobs. Gil pulled her to him and rocked her gently.

"Shh. Everyone knows it's not true."

"I'll get it," Warrick offered, when the doorbell rang.

Brass ambled in, but stopped when he saw Catherine crying in her husband's arms. He felt like he was intruding until Gil beckoned him closer.

"Can you get rid of them?"

Brass nodded. "I've got guys out there getting them out of here. Listen, Gil, I have to talk to you two about something."

Gil narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure how many more surprises he was ready for that morning.

"Mobley was talking to me. He wants to hold a press conference. Either with you there or not."

"What? Why?"

"Apart from the fact that two high profile CSI's have had their children kidnapped by a disgruntled coworker and are being accused by the press of various different crimes? Gee, I don't know." Brass sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry. It was a long conversation with Mobley this morning."

"I can't," Catherine murmured, the first thing she had said since Brass had arrived.

"Can't what, baby?" Gil asked, stroking her forehead as she looked at him.

"I can't go and stand in front of reporters and talk about my kids. I can't go and deny murdering three of the most precious things in my life. I just don't have the strength."

Gil pulled her into his arms again. "Then you won't." He kissed her gently. "Don't worry about anything. I'll sort it out."

* * *

"We've gagged them," Brass said to Gil. "Mobley ordered it before I even got involved. Apparently it doesn't look good for two employees of the law enforcement to be accused of murdering their children."

Gil sighed. "Any leads on Hodges?"

"We're looking. For a lab rat, he owns a lot of property and I only have a certain amount of cops."

"Gil?"

Gil turned to where Catherine came out of the kids room. "Are you okay, baby? Can I get you something? A drink? Something to eat?"

Catherine shook her head. "No." She smiled weakly at Brass. "Hey, Jim."

Brass nodded. "Hi, Catherine." He checked his watch. "I better go. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about reporters anymore."

Gil nodded. "Thanks, Jim."

After he had seen Brass out, he came back into the living room where Catherine was curled up on the couch. He sat next to her and gently eased her into his arms. She leant back into his embrace and he kissed her cheek.

"How are you doing, baby? What can I do?"

"Just hold me," she murmured. "I need you to hold me."

* * *

Lindsey yawned and blinked her eyes, trying to stay awake. She was exhausted but she couldn't go to sleep. She had to look after her brother and sister, who were sleeping soundly in her arms. It was her job. She was their big sister and she was going to do her job. Lindsey yawned again. She just hoped her mom and dad would come and get her soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Catherine opened her eyes and sighed, looking at the ceiling. Another day without her children. The bed was empty beside her, which didn't surprise her anymore. Gil was probably up and threatening Brass. She rested a hand on her abdomen.

"Cath?" Gil said, leaning in the doorway.

She smiled weakly at him. "Hey."

"I made breakfast."

"Sounds great," Catherine replied, getting up.

The phone rang and she froze. Gil snatched it up.

"Grissom."

Catherine just watched him, not listening to his various replies. The only thing she really took in was the "I don't care what you say, Brass. They're our children and we're coming."

"They think they've found them, baby," Grissom said, smiling broadly. "Let's go get our kids back."

* * *

They arrived at a run down apartment. The streets were closed off, so they parked the car and practically ran to where they could see Jim Brass, flanked by Warrick, Nick and Sara.

"What's going on? Where are they?" Grissom asked.

"Geez, I thought I told you not to come."

"Do you really think that if there is even the slightest chance that our kids are in there that we wouldn't be here?"

Catherine pulled her coat around her tighter. "Are they okay?"

"We don't know," Warrick admitted. "But we do know that Hodges is definitely in there. We assume he's got the kids in there with him."

Grissom looked around him. The place looked like a crime scene, with tape securing the perimeters, road blocks set up and everywhere the flashing lights of patrol cars.

"Then how do we get them out?"

"We're working on establishing contact with Hodges. I want to know what's going on in there."

"Sir?" a patrol officer came up to Brass. "We've got him on the phone."

"David Hodges?" Brass said, grabbing the phone.

"Know of any other?"

"None that I'm interested in at the moment," Brass said. "How are the Grissom children doing?"

"Very interesting that, isn't it? Did you read the papers? They think the Grissom's killed their own children. Are they there?"

Brass held his hand up, warning Gil and Catherine not to talk. "Have you got the Grissom children?"

"Lindsey, Ella and Joshua, yes I do. You should be proud of Lindsey. Quite the little trooper. Trying to protect her younger siblings from me. Joshua seems to have a few annoying quirks. Mostly to do with the damn toilet!"

Gil pulled Catherine close, rocking her as tears slipped down her face.

"Hodges, we want the kids."

"I'm not surprised. But you don't really expect me to hand them over, do you? I want the cash and a free flight out of here."

"I want to know they're okay before we talk any deals."

There was a rustle, a yell in the background of "hurry up" and then Lindsey's scared voice came on the phone.

"Uncle Jim?"

Catherine and Gil almost cried with relief at the sound of their eldest daughter's voice.

"Hi, Lindsey. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay I guess. The twins are fine. You can tell Mom and Dad that I'm taking real good care of them. But would you guys mind coming and getting us soon? Hodges is a real…"

There was another rustle and Hodges was back on the line. "Okay, you know they're fine. Let's talk deals."

"Let me talk to the other two."

"What?"

"I don't talk deals until I speak to each child. You've got two more to go."

"You shouldn't be so high and mighty detective Brass. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

Catherine's eyes widened and it was all the patrolmen could do to keep Cath and Gil going into the building.

"Nice movie line, Hodges. But you and I both know that the second we hear gunfire, you'll have police batting down the walls and you know what that means? A nice little death sentence for you, buddy."

There was silence for a moment, until Joshua and Ella's tearful cries came onto the phone.

"Unca Jim?" Joshua whimpered. "I wan' Mama and Daddy! Ella too!"

Catherine couldn't take anymore. The minute she heard Joshua and Ella asking for their Mama and Daddy, she broke down in tears, and Gil held her tight to him.

"It's alright, baby," he murmured.

"We're so close. I can't lose them. Not now, not ever," she sobbed.

"Okay, you've heard all three of the little brats. Now let's talk deals, before I get agitated and out of control. You know what I want. Deliver it and I'll turf these kids over to you."

"How are you keeping three little kids under control, Hodges? I imagine they're quite antsy in there."

"Actually, they're behaving themselves. Apart from whining that they want their mom and dad, they're staying where I tell them." He chuckled. "I must have scared the living daylights out of them."

"We need to get them out of there," Gil hissed. "Now!"

"I know that," Brass replied. He gestured to his officers, and Gil and Catherine watched as they ran around the house.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked. "I don't want you to do anything that will set him off. I don't want anything to happen to the kids."

"He's gutless. He won't hurt them."

Gil widened his eyes. "Can you guarantee that? Are you taking a gamble with my kids?"

"I just got my officers all around the house. We've got guys with night vision planted around here. I want to know where your kids are in relation to Hodges. I want to know what's going on in there." He looked at Catherine and Gil. "I won't let anything happen to them."

Sara held out two cups of cocoa. "I know it's not much, but I figured you could use it."

Gil squeezed Catherine's shoulder and she accepted the coffee with a weak smile.

"Thanks, Sara."

* * *

Two hours later it was getting cold. Gil watched his wife carefully, making sure she was comfortable because he was more than ready to send her home. While he understood her need for being here, he also worried about her, and worried about their baby that she was carrying.

"Cath," he said, running a hand down her arm.

"Don't," she murmured. "I am not going home."

"Cath, we could be here for a long time."

"I will sit here for the rest of my life until I get my kids back," she replied. "Don't try and talk me out of it, Gil."

Gil nodded. "Okay. Let me just get you a blanket okay?" He went over to one of the medics who was on standby for when they got the kids out and returned, draping the blanket over Catherine's shoulders.

She looked up at him. "How can you be so calm?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Getting me blankets, talking calmly, taking everything in your stride. How can you do it?"

Gil sighed, sitting beside her. "Because taking care of you, appearing calm, is all stopping me from losing my mind and running in there. And if I run in there, I risk our kids getting hurt." He kissed her cheek. "And I won't allow myself to do that."

Jim Brass walked over to them, Warrick, Sara and Nick following him.

"Okay, we've got a location on the kids and on Hodges. At the moment, the kids are in the basement. Hodges is in the living room, apparently watching us out the front window."

"Brass thinks we should send the officers in to overpower Hodges. Then we can get the kids out," Warrick said.

"Are you nuts? He could hear you coming in and not only kill our kids, but the officers as well!" Catherine cried.

"We agree with him," Nick said quietly.

Gil and Catherine stared at the three CSI's. They weren't sure whether they felt betrayed or not.

"He's not going to come out on his own," Brass explained. "The only way to get the kids out of there is to go in."

"Or give him the money," Catherine suggested.

Brass shook his head. "Once he has the money, we lose our bargaining card."

"All they have to do is get to the living room before he gets down to the basement."

"I don't want to take a gamble where our kids are involved," Gil said firmly.

"Leaving them in there is a gamble," Brass reminded him. "So, what's it gonna be?"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Gil looked at Catherine. She was pale and her eyes were red-rimmed. "Cath, Brass is right. I think we should let them go in."

"Just be careful," Catherine pleaded. "Please don't let them get hurt."

"I'll go in myself," Brass assured them. "We've got a hostage negotiator here who can keep Hodges talking."

Catherine nodded and Gil enfolded her in his arms. They watched Brass disappear and they heard Hodges chatting in his usual sardonic manner to the negotiator. Now all they could do was wait.

They could see the cops disappear around the side and there was silence for a while. All of a sudden, they heard screams that sounded scarily like their children. Then they heard Hodges shouting and a gun go off.

"Please don't let it be the kids. Please don't let it be the kids," Catherine murmured in a tearful mantra.

They watched the house, desperate for any sign of their children. The first thing they saw was Jim Brass coming out, carrying Ella in one arm and Joshua in the other. Lindsey was next to him and the minute she saw her parents, she ran across the road, evading the medics.

Catherine and Gil raced towards them and Lindsey threw herself in her mother's arms.

"Mom, I missed you. I missed you so much."

Gil took Joshua and Ella from Jim and sat them on the ground, hugging them both.

"I love you guys so much," Gil whispered, hugging them to him. He then hugged Lindsey, holding her tight to him, stroking her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Catherine sat on the pavement, rocking the twins in her arms. "Mommy's got you. Mommy's got you."

Gil got up when he saw Hodges being hauled out of the house by the cops. He lunged towards the man, only to be held back by Warrick and Nick.

"He's not worth it, Griss," Nick said. "He's not worth it."

* * *

Warrick, Nick and Sara saw Gil walk into the LVPD and immediately signaled to Brass, who left his interrogation with Hodges and walked out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to watch the interrogation," Gil said.

"Why aren't you with the kids?" Warrick suggested.

"They're being checked out at Desert Palms." He looked sheepish for a moment. "I also asked them to check out Catherine and the baby. I thought I'd be safer here."

"Get back up there and face the music like a man," Brass ordered him. "I don't want you or Catherine here when I interrogate this guy."

"You can't just throw me out," Gil objected.

"Yes I can," Brass confirmed. "This is my turf now, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

* * *

Catherine could have grumbled about being hooked up to a fetal monitor and being in a hospital bed. But she wasn't. Because curled up in the bed beside her were her three children.

Lindsey lay on one side, Ella on the other. Joshua had curled up quite comfortably around her feet, almost like a cat.

Gil stood in the doorway, admiring the view. This was what his family was supposed to look like.

"Hey," Catherine murmured, smiling at him.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked, inching into the room. "I just wanted them to check you out. I was worried about the stress on you and the baby."

"I'm too happy to be mad at you," she replied. "Come here."

He walked over and she crooked her finger at him. Smiling, he bent down and kissed her gently.

* * *

"So, Hodges, when did you think it would be a good idea to kidnap the Grissom kids?"

"Don't answer that," Mr Johanson, Hodges lawyer advised.

Brass raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter what he says now. He's been caught redhanded. There is no way he's getting out of this one. The more he helps us, the more likely we are to help him."

"Bloody Grissom family," Hodges muttered.

Brass' ears pricked up. "What are you talking about?

"Gil and Catherine Grissom think they're so godamn perfect."

"Hodges," Johanson warned.

"Shutup," Hodges said.

"Come on Hodges, tell me everything," Brass said, sitting across from him. "Why do you hate Gil and Catherine so much? Why bother kidnapping their kids?"

"They think they're gods gift to forensics. Anything goes wrong, who gets the "look" from Catherine? I do. Who gets the brush off from Grissom? I do."

"So you decided to kidnap their kids? To do what? Piss them off?"

Hodges looked up at him. "I wanted them to feel pain. I wanted them to feel what it was like when something was out of their hands. Where they felt helpless. Where they understood what it felt like to be me."

"Nice try Hodges, but we all know you're not helpless."

"Really? Remember the case where all the bottles of water had to be tested. Who was Catherine giving the look to then? Me." He folded his arms. "Don't even get me started on that little teenager Sanders."

Brass raised an eyebrow. "Greg Sanders? What does he have to do with anything?"

"I know who everyone prefers to have working their evidence. Not Hodges, who has been doing this work for longer and is better at it, but Sanders, the kid barely out of high school!"

Brass stared at him for a few moments. "You've really lost it, haven't you? You've gone completely nuts."

Hodges sat back. "I'm feeling more sane than I have my entire life."

* * *

Gil stood behind his wife, who was standing in the doorway of the twin's room.

"You can't watch them all night."

"Why not?" Cath asked. "Why can't they just stay like this forever?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "Because we want them to live, Catherine."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why going to police station Mama?" Ella asked, sticking her thumb in her mouth, a habit she had recently picked up.

"Uncle Jim wants to talk to you about what happened," Catherine explained quietly.

"Don't wanna," Joshua protested.

"It'll be okay, Josh," Lindsey said, squeezing his hand. "I'll be there with you."

Catherine pursed her lips. She and Grissom had been worried about how fast Lindsey had seemingly grown up, since Hodges had kidnapped them. She had become almost another parent to the twins, and she rarely went out with her friends, because she wanted to help out at home. The psychiatrist had said it was a normal reaction to trauma, as was Ella's thumb sucking and Joshua's bed-wetting. Still, she worried.

"Hello Mrs. Grissom," An officer that Catherine recognized from the night they got the kids back approached them.

"Officer…?" Catherine said. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

The man smiled. "That's alright. I didn't expect you to. You and your family have been through a lot. I'm Officer McGardy. I escorted…" he glanced at the children then back at Catherine. "The man away."

Catherine nodded. "Yes, I remember you now."

"Captain Brass and Mr Grissom are waiting in the lounge. I thought perhaps, if it was alright, that I could take the children to the cafeteria? We have some great sodas and stuff in there."

"Are you guys alright with that?" Catherine asked the children. "Lindsey will be with you the entire time. And Officer McGardy is one of the good guys."

Lindsey took a hand of each of the twins. "We'll be fine. Come on guys, Mom and Dad need to talk to Captain Brass."

Catherine felt a pang of pain as Officer McGardy and the kids disappeared around the corner. She saw Ella turn around for a second and then turn her attention back to Lindsey.

Gil extended his hand to his wife as she walked into the lounge. She smiled as he squeezed it.

"Hi, Jim."

"Hi, Catherine," Brass smiled.

"How are the kids?" Gil asked.

"They're with Officer McGardy in the cafeteria," Catherine replied. "They're…they're doing okay."

"They don't have to do a lineup, do they?" Grissom asked.

Brass shook his head. "I don't think so. I can't guarantee it, but I don't think so."

Brass began explaining the interview to Catherine, when Grissom caught something out of the corner of his eye. He let go of Catherine's hand and stalked out into the corridor.

"That was for each of my kids and for putting my wife through hell you sick bastard!"

Catherine's eyes widened and she dashed out into the corridor. Grissom was pounding into Hodges as the two officers tried to pull him off.

"Gil!" she cried, trying to get close to him. "Gil! Stop it!"

The sound of his wife's voice sucked all the fight out of Gil and he allowed the officers to pull him back. Brass held onto him as the two officers pulled up Hodges, who had blood streaming down his face from his nose.

"Get him out of here," Brass ordered the officers, who escorted Hodges out.

"I'm fine," Gil said, shrugging out of Brass's grasp. "I'm fine."

Brass was about to say something when Catherine put her hand up. She watched her husband stalk down the corridor.

"I'll deal with him. Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

Brass nodded.

* * *

Catherine walked into the free interrogation room, noting its only occupant was her husband. She placed the ice she had brought with her on his red knuckles and he flinched.

"That hurts," he grumbled.

"It's going to hurt a lot more if you don't let me do it," she murmured, dabbing the broken flesh.

"You're not saying much," he mumbled.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "What do you expect me to do? Scold you?"

"Frankly, yes," Gil replied.

Catherine smirked slightly. "Well, I'm not. You're a big boy now. You're my husband, not my son."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have hit him."

"No, you shouldn't have. But I understand why you did."

"You do?"

She continued dabbing his knuckles, not looking at him. "Yes, I do. He took our kids. I hate him for it and yes, I wish him pain. But I won't let him hurt us anymore."

Gil frowned. "He hasn't, Catherine."

She looked up at him. "This ice isn't for a screwdriver, Gil." Going back to what she was doing, she continued. "And I don't want you to have charges pressed against you, or anything like that."

He took the ice away from her and tossed it on the table. Gil tilted her head up and smiled. "I love you, Cath."

"Love you back," she murmured, as their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

1 Year Later

"We're home!" Catherine called out, shifting baby Michael to the other hip.

3-year-old twins Ella and Joshua raced inside.

"Where's Daddy?" Catherine asked them.

"Let's go Daddy hunting!" Ella cried.

"YEAH!" Joshua echoed.

Catherine followed her children as they crept around the house, Michael gurgling in her arms.

"I bet he's in the bug 'seum!" Joshua said.

"And I bet 'Indsey is there too!" Ella giggled.

"Daddy!" came the squeals, as the twins burst into the bug museum.

Catherine chuckled as she heard Gil's mock surprise and Lindsey's laughter.

"Where's Mummy?" Gil asked.

"I'm not setting foot into that bug museum," Catherine called down. "If you want to see me, you can come up here."

She wandered into the lounge room, placing Michael in his playpen. Catherine heard the galumphing of feet up the stairs and after waving hello, the three children went upstairs. Hearing the creak of the floorboards behind her, she smirked. "Gil, that's one thing about old houses. It's very hard to sneak up on people."

"Damn," Gil muttered under his breath.

Catherine giggled and leant back into his embrace, as his arms snaked around her waist. "Never mind, Gil. I still love you."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, spinning her around in his arms. "How did kindergarten go?"

"They finger-painted," Catherine replied. "Thankfully only paper."

Grissom glanced over at Michael, who grinned at him. "Hello little man. How was your day?"

Michael gurgled.

"He helped Mummy pick up some groceries," Catherine answered.

"Good boy," Gil told him.

Michael gurgled back at him.

"Everything's okay now, isn't it?" Catherine asked.

Gil smiled. "Yeah, everything's okay. We've got four amazing kids, and they're all okay." He kissed her gently. "But most importantly, we're okay."

Catherine smiled back at him. "Yeah, we're definitely okay."

They kissed deeply, their bodies pressing against each other.

Michael sneezed.

FINIS


End file.
